yesh!
by happyhoney
Summary: Sam is going to have a more interesting life with David! What will happen? Read and you'll know!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1st story in Fan Fiction. Please review:) If there are any part that has the same plot or sentence that is from your story, please forgive me (_I _picked it out _because it was nice)I think this message is for the author in Fan Fiction HDawq72389_**

_**All American Girl (Chapter 1)**_

It's been a year since David and I have been dating. He's just the PERFECT guy I'm looking for.

Top 10 reasons why David is the PERFECT guy I've been searching for:

10) He's always there for me.

9) He never fails to make me happy.

8) He knows what I need most.

7) He likes what I like and vice-versa.

6) He's cute.

5) He likes art, just like me.

4) He always bring me to Jake's

3) He can understand me.

2) He's the guy who makes me feel the frisson coming.

And the top reason why David is the PERFECT guy I'm looking for:

1) He's who he is, David!

**Start of Chapter 1:**

"Hey Sam, want to come to have dinner at Jake's today?"

"Sure!"

"I'll pick you up at 7.30 pm. Is that okay?"

"Yep. See ya!"

Oh, David's bringing me to Jake's today night! Well, that's my favourite place where I can have all my burgers. What should I wear today? Should I borrow some clothes from Lucy?

"Hey pretty Lucy, would you mind me borrowing some clothes from you?"

"No, of course not! I've always wanted to lend you it's just that you insisted on wearing black all the time," said Lucy. "Anyway, why did you want to borrow clothes from me?"

"Erm…." I replied

"Are you meeting David today?"

"Yeah…" I replied shyly.

"Oh! I'll help you choose one suit."

She picked out a sweet pink spaghetti stripes and a pure white mini skirt and handed it to me. Oh no! She wants me to wear that!

"This is the best! Come on wear it."

"No way! It's not appropriate for me to wear this!"

"You are meeting David. Of course this is appropriate."

And she forced me to wear. Then, she took out a baby blue handbag and made me take it along with me to the date.

Time just passes in the twinkle of an eye and it's 7.30pm. David knocked on the door and we got on the car. We went to Jake's for dinner and before long, my stomach was bloated.

"Where do you want to go now? Movie? Park? Or do you want to go to somewhere else?" David asked with his cute eyes and expression, which he would only do to me, his girlfriend.

"Let's go to the seaside." I suggested.

"Okay, sure."

**This is the end of Chapter 1. Hope you've enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my 2nd chapter! Please review! If there is any part that has the same plot or sentence that is from your story, please forgive me (_I _picked it out _because it was nice)_**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 2)_**

The breeze was cooling and it makes me feel even better when David is by my side…

I woke up with a start. I rubbed my eyes and looked and my watch. OH MY GAWD! It's already 7.00 in the morning and David and I spent the night together by the seaside. Just then, David woke up and asked "Oh, you're awake. Yesterday I see that you were sleeping so soundly so I thought I won't wake you up." This adds to him being a perfect boyfriend.

"Oh…Thanks! I think we'd better go home or our parents would be worried."

"They won't. Don't worry. I've informed them about it yesterday night, while you were asleep. I've promised them that I'll send you back safely. That gives him another point for being prefect.

I just smiled at him.

"What would you like for breakfast? Burgers at Jake's or some other food like bacon?"

"Anything's fine with me. Why not we have some other food? We've had burgers yesterday."

"Sure! I'm fine with anything, so long as you are happy." Another point for him!

We had Chinese cuisine for our breakfast. Then, I feel the frisson coming again. The frisson always comes whenever I'm with him.

"Whoa! After the breakfast I'm really full."

"I think it's time to send you home, or your parents would be worried." There he goes again, always so concern about me and even my family.

When I reached home, Lucy rushed over and asked so many questions that I don't know which to answer first. "So how was the night yesterday? What did your do? Was the outfit suitable...?"

"LUCY! Stop asking me please! I'm tired now and I'll go get more sleep. Anyways, thanks for that outfit. It was good." And I walked back to my room.

Actually, I'm not at all tired. I just wanted to avoid all the questions. I lay on my bed, thinking of how well David treated me. I thought I was the luckiest girl on Earth. I took out my mobile phone and SMSed David: Are we meeting for lunch today? Can we go to the cinema tonight to catch a movie? What about a horror movie?" And I clicked 'send'.

In less than a minute, I got a reply: I'll pick you up at 12.30pm for lunch and then shop at the mall nearby then we catch a movie at 5.00pm and have our dinner after that. Is it alright?

Immediately, I replied: Sure! See ya! Loves… And I got a reply as well: Love you too! Muacks! I thought that was mushy but it was nice…because it was from David to me.

At 12.30pm sharp, David was here to have lunch with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just updated not long**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 3)_**

It was art class at Susan Boone's again. David was already there when I arrive at the class. Then Susan Boone started speaking "Today I want all of you to draw Joe. Your will do in pairs. All of you may have seen Joe for a long time but I wonder if you guys know how to draw it. Right, start drawing now, I want a perfect drawing cause it's a pair work."

Of course, I paired with David.

I looked at the equipments given to us: a pencil, a paint brush and some paint. I picked up the pencil and started to draw Joe. We decided to draw the scene where I pecked me in the head.

I drew Joe's body and then turned to David "When Joe pecked me, I didn't know how I looked like and how he pecked me."

"I think I'll draw it then," and David smiled.

When David finished drawing, I took a look at it. The Sam in it was a sweet and beautiful girl with a frightened look. "You sure you're drawing me?" I asked him.

"Yea, I'm sure, is there a mistake? Or is it too ugly?"

"No, I think it is too beautiful for a girl like me."

"No, you're just as sweet." There goes another point for him!

After the art class, only both of us were left in the room, except of course Susan Boone. "You want to have Dinner together?" David asked in a curious voice.

"Oh yea…sure, why not?"

We went for dinner at Jake's and he sent me home after that. "See ya tomorrow! Bye!"

"See ya!"

And the day just past in the art class…looking forward to seeing David the next day…

**This chapter is quite boring and short because I don't know what to write…please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter up! **

**_All American Girl (Chapter 4)_**

David called me the next morning, asking me if I'd like to meet for lunch or dinner. I suggested that we meet for dinner so he said he would pick me up at 7.30pm.

I was bored in the afternoon so Lucy decided to bring me out and get new clothes for me to give a new look to my wardrobe.

We took a cab to the boutique and Lucy started taking lots of clothes and hand them to me. She didn't stop until I said "Lucy, I'm holding onto almost 10 pieces of clothes!"

"Oh, go try them on."

I went into the fitting room and started changing into the clothes Lucy chose for me. I opened the cubicle door and Lucy started shouting "Beautiful!" and she said "We'll take this!" of all the 10 pieces I tried, she said was nice so in the end I got 5 new suits. Then, we passed by a shop selling different designs of shoes and Lucy started saying excitedly "Sam, here!" In the end, we came out with 5 pairs of shoes, which Lucy said could fit the 5 new suits.

We continued to shop and from far, we saw someone who resembles David. He was with a girl and they were so close that they kissed and hugged each other. "Isn't that David?" Lucy asked "Why is he with another girl?"

"Maybe he isn't David, just that they looked alike," I lied.

"Let's go and check it out," Lucy held my hand and crossed the road.

"It's not nice!" I whispered nervously to Lucy but she simply ignored me.

"Hi David!" Lucy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, hi Lucy, hi Sam…"

"What are you doing here? Who's she by the way?"

"Erm…she's my…" David said with tangled tongue

"I…I…I think …I'd…I'd better…better…get going..." the girl beside David said and quickly rushed off.

"So who's she?" Lucy persisted.

"She's my…" before David finish saying, I rushed off, not wanting to hear the answer. I ran all the way home and I shut myself in my room.

Then, I heard a knock on the door and I shouted "Theresa, tell him I'm not in!"

A moment later, Theresa knocked on my door. I told her I'm tired and needed a rest, so she did not pursue. The next moment, I received a sms. It was from David. It wrote: Hey Sam, can we have dinner together tonight? I need to explain things to you. I did not reply to that message. 15 minutes later, my phone rang. The caller ID stated that it was David.

I asked myself: should I listen? Should I reject? He's in the wrong. I rejected the call and off my phone.

There was another knock on my door. It was Lucy. I did not want her to come in at first but later, I reluctantly allowed her to come in.

"Sam, I know it's difficult to accept what you saw but you have to accept it," Lucy started to speak like she's counseling me "relax and forget it."

"I know, but…"

"What you have to do now is to calm down and listen to what he has got to say, before u sentence him to "death"."

I thought about it. Yes, Lucy was right, I haven't even heard his version how could I just assume that he is seeing another girl behind my back?

**Ok, this chapter have sort of ended but of course, I won't leave your to guess the ending. I'll try to update soon. Remember to review before you leave!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuing to the previous chapter**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 5)_**

I decided to reply to David's message so I on my phone. In the text message screen, I typed: ok, see you tonight. I need a clear explanation. He immediately replied: ok, see ya.

He came to fetch me at 7.30pm, which was the time we normally go for dinner. When we reached Jake's, he started to explained things to me. "That girl you saw just now was my cousin."

"Then why did she leave immediately when she saw us?"

"She had to rush off to meet her friends. At first she saw me and wanted me to send her there because she was late. However she saw that something will go wrong and she did not want to be late, so she went off herself."

"Why did she stammer when she talk?"

"She's born with this sickness of tongue-tied."

"Oh, so it's all misunderstanding?"

"Yea, sort of."

"Oh…I'm…sorry…"

"It's alright. If I saw that I would also react that way."

And all the problems were solved!

**Um…my chapter ends here…it's just to continue the previous chapter so this chapter is shorter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Don't know what to write but I'll think while write!**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 6)_**

Things were solved but life didn't really go on like last time…

I feel that David is not like a boyfriend at all. He just listens to whatever I say and doesn't have his own mind. When I ask him a question like "Where do you wan to go for dinner?" He'll always reply the same thing "You'll decide."

Hello, doesn't he need to eat as well? It's as if I'm the only one eating! And he always brings me to the same old place and asks the same old questions…I'm sick of it already. When I say I do not know what to eat, he would say "Let's go to Jake's for burgers." Burgers were my favourite but I've been eating them almost everyday. Whenever I see burgers now, I feel nauseous.

Luckily, I have Lucy, who always goes around shopping, so I could go with her and have lunch together at different places. We even went to places as far as 10 km away just to shop.

Guys like David will only make me sick, unless he learns to have his own mind. He's quite irritating sometimes, he SMSes whenever he wants to meet me and will ask me the same old questions (you know what). Sometimes, I would not reply until he calls, and then I'll let him make the decision.

Nowadays, I don't really feel the frisson when I'm with him; well, maybe occasionally but not that strong anymore.

While I was shopping with Lucy, my phone rang. It was David and again "Hey Sam, do you want to have dinner today?"

"Erm, you'll decide"

"Where shall we eat then?"

"I'm not sure, why don't you suggest?"

"What about Jake's? It's your favourite place."

Oh no, what shall I do? "Er…any other places?"

"Where would you like to eat then?"

"Oh, ok, then make it at Jake's"

"K, same time. Byeeee"

Well, in just one phone call which lasted only 2 minutes, he asked 4 same old questions! Grrr! Why can't he make the decision? It's so frustrating!

**This Chapter is more on how Sam felt about David now. Review before you leave!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter! Don't know what to write but I'll think while write!**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 7)_**

David still can't sense that I'm avoiding his SMSes, maybe he's cold-blooded. I felt like telling him that I want a breakup, but whenever I feel like saying so, the frisson seem to come back and I felt that I still like him! But we can't go on like that, he continued to make me make all the decisions, but it would be cruel if I tell him in the face. What should I do!

Just then, Lucy came into my room.

"What's with you? You've been treating David so differently nowadays." Well, even Lucy can sense it, why can't David?

"You see, he leaves all the decisions for me to make, and he just always ask the same questions. Like where to eat, what I want to do after that…Can't he plan? Whenever I say I don't know where to eat, he would bring me to Jake's. I'm having burgers almost EVERYDAY and my favourite food have become the food I hate most!"

"Relax and calm down…Have you told him about how you felt?"

"No, it's too cruel."

"Now choose, do you want to be cruel to yourself, or to be cruel to him?" Lucy asked, expecting an answer.

"Can't it be neither?"

"Since you say that, breakup with him."

"I know, but whenever, I felt like saying, the frisson will come."

"Then the only way is that I'll help you tell him. Call him out tonight and I'll go instead of you."

"Well, I guess that's the only way."

I called David and again, he asked four questions in less than 2 minutes time (I don't want to mention which four). And he, again said "Jake's". Fine with me, it's Lucy who's going.

Top 10 reasons why Lucy is a good sister:

10) She'll help me when I'm in need.

9) She helps me to doll up.

8) She lends me clothes.

7) She helps me talk to David.

6) She could be trusted.

5) She teaches me stuffs.

4) She's by my side when I'm sad.

3) She'll console me when I feeling low.

2) She's able to understand me.

And most importantly:

1) She's Lucy.

**This Chapter has ended. I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! Don't know what to write but I'll think while write!**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 8)_**

Before Lucy started preparing to go out, she asked "Why don't you come with me, then you'll see what actually happens, and I don't have to tell you the whole story when I come home."

I thought that was a good idea but…then I said "What if he sees me?"

"Of course you'll hide behind a wall or something."

"Okie, I'll go then."

We started dressing up ourselves then I thought. Hey! He's going to come to pick me up! So, I asked Lucy and she said "Call him to tell him that you'll go yourself!"

I called him and he said ok so Lucy and I went there myself.

When we reached there, David was already there. Lucy sat down beside David and for me, I sat behind a wall, where I can see and hear them.

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh, Sam last minute had stomach ache so she asked me to come to inform you and to have dinner with you."

Phew, lucky Lucy didn't drop the bomb immediately like that.

"Oh, is she all right?"

"Yea, she's fine, just that her stomach is a little uncomfortable. She said she'll be alright after a while."

"Let's order food. What do you want to eat?"

"Well, I hardly come to this place, why don't you help me order?"

"Then I'll order burgers, Sam loves them most.'

"Alright…" So the waiter went off after jotting down their orders. "But are you sure that Sam loves burgers most?"

"That's what she told me."

"When?"

"About a year ago…"

"So where do you normally bring Sam for Dinner?"

"Here at Jake's"

"She suggests it all the time?" Lucy asked, sounding a little 'probing too much into the matter' kind of sound.

"She used to, but now when I ask her, she'll tell me to decide. So since this is her favourite place, I'll always bring her here."

"This is her favourite place?"

"I guess so, cause she could have burgers."

The food came shortly after that. Lucy took a bite on her burger and said "Eww…this burger tastes disgusting! You sure Sam loves it most?" and she put her burger down on the table.

"Think so, she used to order this. So whenever she comes, I'll order this for her."

"Well, maybe I've eaten too much of this kind of burgers so I'm getting sick of it."

Lucy must be trying to drop some hint to David. I thought she would tell David in the face.

Then David said "Is it? But Sam doesn't seem to get sick of it."

Haha, who says I don't?

"How are you so sure? Maybe she's already sick of it just that she don't show it." Lucy said, in an 'of course' kind of tone.

David thought for a while, and said "are you trying to hint me something?"

"Oh, did I? Maybe I did. Do you know that Sam always come home and puke after she had dinner with you?"

Oh, Lucy's exaggerating it. I didn't even feel like vomiting!

"Oh my gawd! Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to hurt you. I think you should bring her to go other places for dinner next time. Maybe new places to try new food. And don't keep asking her questions, make your own mind." And Lucy went off, without saying bye.

When Lucy walk to the exit, where I was sitting close to, I followed behind her and David didn't saw. Lucy winked at me and we went for a proper dinner after that.

**This chapter seems esp. long, hope you've enjoyed it! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmm…I guess your may not like the fact that Sam doesn't really like David anymore but no relationship is always so smooth-going.**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 9)_**

The next day, David called me in the morning. "Hi Sam, heard that you had a stomach ache yesterday, are you ok now?"

"Erm…yeah, perfectly fine."

Then, Lucy, who was by my side, gave my a signal that she wanted to listen, so I on the loudspeaker to let her hear (since it was her who helped me tell my feelings to David yesterday).

"Oh, glad to hear that," David said "let's have dinner together tonight."

"Okie…where?"

"I'll pick you up at 7.30pm. You'll know when we reach there!"

Oh my gawd! What Lucy told him yesterday really works! Then, Lucy said "See, after telling him, he will then know what to do."

"Yeah, you're the best, Luce…" and both of us started giggling.

That night, David came punctually at 7.30pm and took me out for dinner. "Where are we going?" I still insist on asking him, though that reply when we talked on the phone.

"You'll know when you get there." He said and just smiled.

So I just waited till we get there. Soon after, we reached that place he was bringing me to. It was a Thai restaurant which looks really gorgeous. I saw David smiled, so I guessed that I looked really happy.

We went in and he asked "what would you like to eat?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. You'll decide."

He placed the order and I started to feel the frisson coming again, this time, it's strong…

Then, he turned around and faced me. "Do you like this place?" he started asking.

"Ya, of course."

"Glad that you like it."

And the frisson came back again, but this time, though strong, but not as strong as the previous one.

"Are you feeling hot? You seem to go red."

"Errr….no, am I?" I said in a 'tongue-tied manner'.

"Oh, well…"

Then, the food came and we didn't really say anything besides eating…

**Okie…this chapter hasn't really ended…lolls. I'll continue in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hmm…I guess your may not like the fact that Sam doesn't really like David anymore but no relationship is always so smooth-going.**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 10)_**

After we had our dinner, David brought me to somewhere, where? I don't know.

"Why do we come here for?" I asked, curious.

"For some fun… you'll know it later."

We came to a place which was quite empty, like a seaside. Suddenly, the sky became very bright. I looked up and I saw different colours of fireworks light up in the sky.

I was simply beautiful! I really couldn't believe what I was seeing!

"What's this for?" I tuned and asked David.

"For you!"

"For me? Why so sudden?"

"This is meant for a surprise! Do you like it?"

"OH…Yeah…sure I do. I love it."

"That's good!"

The fireworks ended so quickly, making me feel like time flies… In the car, I asked David why he did that. He said he can't remember giving me any surprises, so he decided to give me one. How sweet…

When I reached home, I rushed up the stairs to talk to Lucy. "Hey, Luce! Guess what happened!"

"Well, you're so happy. Bet something cool."

"Ya know what? David gave me a surprise today. We went for dinner at a Thai restaurant and after that, he brought me to the seaside and the sky was filled with fireworks!" I was so excited to tell Lucy all that had happened.

"Why did he suddenly do that?"

"I don't know, he said he hadn't given me any surprises, so he decided to give me one."

"So my effort was not wasted?" Lucy said with a smile.

"Of course not!"

"Well, now you're happy! I've got news to tell you too! I met a guy called Scott. He's so sweet and we only met for the first time, yet he treats me so well."

"Ooh… so you're inn love with him? What about your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend? He doesn't treat me that well and he don't even treat me as his girlfriend. So why should I treat him as my boyfriend?"

"Well…It's good you found someone you think you like. But make sure he likes you as well…also make sure he's a good guy!"

"I'm not a kid. I've got more experiences than you, don't you worry 'bout me." And both of us started to smile.

That I think was the most wonderful day in my life…

**I thought that was quite a short chapter but nvm, I'll try to write longer next time! Pls review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Since a long time I haven't update…**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 11)_**

Lucy went out after receiving a phone call…I asked her and she said it was Scott, so she dressed up beautifully and went out. Just then, Rebecca came out from her room and started asking "Lucy is going out with whom! Her new boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I replied and Rebecca shook her head and went back in to her room. "What's wrong?" I wondered.

I received a phone call shortly and it was David. He asked me out for dinner. He said it would be somewhere special. "Same time!" he said and we put down the phone.

I dressed myself up in those clothes I bought together with Lucy that day. When David saw, he said "Gorgeous!" I felt so happy hearing that so I decided that I'll go shopping with Lucy more often.

This time, David brought me to a Japanese restaurant. The food there was nice and we enjoyed our dinner that night. However when we were on our way home, we met with an accident. And I had a blackout…

When I woke up…Lucy was by my side and she started shouting "Sam's woke up!" I turned and asked weakly "What happened?" Lucy told me that we met in an accident and I asked "Where's David?"

"He's more seriously injured than you are. He's now in the Intensive Care Unit."

"Can I go and see him? I want to see him!" I asked worriedly, even though I was feeling unwell.

"I TOLD YOU He's in the ICU, you can't go in there. What's more, you're feeling unwell." Lucy told me.

I was told that I had to stay in the hospital for further check-up, but I kept worrying about David day and night. What should I do? I need to see him…I really missed him…then I fell asleep…

When I woke up, it was already in the early morning, where the sun was shining cheerfully at me. That encouraged me to think that today is a good day, and hope that David would be alright.

"Then Lucy came rushing into my ward shouting "Sam! Sam! David…" She was panting so hard that she could barely say a word "The doctor…say that he's illness…has became critical…"

"Bring me there please…I please you."

"That's what I'm here for." She took a wheelchair by the ward and I sat into it…in case I am too weak to walk.

When we reached outside David's ward, everyone was there, praying hard that he would be alright. I started to cross my fingers as well and prayed hard for David to be safe.

The doctor came out after the one and a half hour operation. He shook his head and walked off. It can't be that David had died! NO! We dashed into the operation room and found that David's head was also covered.

Unable to belief what I saw, I pulled down the blanket to see David for the last time. He laid lying there, with his pale face… I burst into tears and lay towards Lucy's body. She strokes me on my head and then I realized that everyone was crying.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter out…!**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 12)_**

We all came out of the room where David laid inside. Lucy started comforting me not to be too sad. Over is over.

We went home after the First lady informed us when David's body would be buried. I couldn't get to eat, or even sleep for a few days. Finally the day came, we attended David's funeral and I saw it with my own eyes on him being buried. I cried even more on that day…

A few days passed so soon...it was the 7th day of David's death and it's time for me to go for my art class at Susan Boone's. When I reached the art class, the people started to stare at me in a weird manner…I think it's because everyone knows about the news...

Susan Boone then said "I've always told you to draw what you see. Today, you're gonna draw what you remember. Not imagine…Maybe your favourite thing…or maybe a person. Right, start drawing."

I thought for a while, and then I decided that I should draw David. Time really flies. Susan Boone told us to stop drawing. She took my drawing and looked at it. "Well done," she said "I know you misses him, but you have to learn to forget." I nodded my head and she walked to look at another art piece, who? I didn't notice that.

I walked out of the classroom and waited for Theresa to come. From far, I saw a guy who looked exactly like David. Just when I was about to run towards him, Theresa came and started to horn at me. I got into the car and she asked me "Where were you going?"

"I…I…saw someone who looked exactly like David!"

"Don't think too much. You must have missed him too much that you're starting to imagine things."

"No, I'm not! I really saw him!" well, maybe I thought I imagined it too…

When I reached home, I went into my room and Lucy came in. Almost everyday, she would be there to comfort me. Even though I was sad, after she comfort me, I'll feel better.

I told her how I felt and everything. Rebecca came into my bedroom to join in Lucy to comfort me sometimes. Soon, I slowly forgot about David's death…


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update…**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 13)_**

It was art class at Susan Boone's again. After class, I saw a guy who looked like David again! I rubbed and blink my eyes but that guy still looked like David! "This must be true." I thought to myself. I went forward to tap him on his shoulder and he asked "Who are you?" then I realize that he wasn't David. David would give me a very warmth feeling…

Just then, Theresa came and I got on the car. I felt so sad, remembering David but he's not by my side. When I reached home, I tried to forget about that guy who looked like David…

**This chapter has ended…haha….wait for the next and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I won't keep you people in the suspense…haha**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 14)_**

3 years later…

I'm already 19 years old and yet my mom keeps nagging all day long. Since 1 year ago, she started to pick up this "bad habit". Lucy and I couldn't tolerate her and would run back into our rooms whenever she was about to start. As for Rebecca, she only studies and even if mom nags at her, she doesn't seem to feel anything, maybe she's cold-blooded…

I've quitted art class at Susan Boone's since 1 and a half year ago. After promoting to a higher grade, life was quite busy for me so mom suggested that I should quit. And I did so.

I really miss drawing. Now that Jack is not here, Susan Boone is also not around me to coach me or comment me on my art pieces. However, I continued to draw as it was my passion, my life. I feel that I'm improving, but very slowly…

My eyes went blur all of a sudden… then, I heard some one shouting "Sam's awake! Sam's awake!" when my vision became clearer, I saw David standing in front of me! "Who are you?" I asked. I'm David! Have you forgotten all about me? Are you alright?"

"What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You've been in coma since the accident three years ago."

"Me? In coma?"

"Yea. We've been coming to visit you everyday."

"Aren't you… aren't you …dead?" I murmured.

"Excuse me? I can't hear what you're saying."

"Oh, nothing" I guessed that it was a dream I made while I was in coma…

The doctor came in and checked on me. Then I heard him tell David "your girlfriend is really lucky. Normally people who lie in coma for three years like this couldn't hace survived."

Well, I don't think I was even in a coma. I was just watching a story… a sad story that appeared.

My Parents, the President and the First lady came to visit me that night. They all seemed to have aged. And my dream was some sort of right; my mum kept nagging and Lucy, who had grown prettier, taller and fitter, was so irritated by my mom. I wanted to giggle but contained my laughter. And that was just a dream; I'm the one who nearly lost my life. Not David…Phew…

**This chapter is a bit of lame but I wasn't so cruel as to let David die, so I made it this way…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review!**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 15)_**

David treated me just as well as how he treated me last time after I was discharged from the hospital. We had loads of fun together and it's like totally different from what I dreamt.

One afternoon, David called me and said we'll be having dinner together. I said okay so I waited for him, same time. We went out for dinner at a posh French restaurant. I love it most. It was beautiful! The soft classical music let us felt so relaxed I enjoyed it, especially with David.

After dinner, David brought me to a beach. He took out a ring and proposed to me.

"Since you lie on the bed for 3 years, I find that the time is wasted. I would not want to waste time again. Would you marry me?"

I was stunned. No words could come out of me. Finally, I managed to mumble some words but even I myself didn't know what I was talking about.

"I beg your pardon?" David asked.

"Er…er…ye…yea...wh...why not?

"Really? Oh my gawd! You agreed!"

I simply smiled and wondered why he said that. He took out the ring and put it on for me. Even though I didn't show it on my face, I was elated deep in my heart.

He sent me home and came into my house to announce the good news to everyone. Mom nearly fainted when she heard the news but luckily, dad held her. "Are you sure!" Mom asked. "Yea" I replied and mom started saying thank god.

David went back after everything and we kissed each other goodbye.

**How will the wedding be? Read!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter…**

**_All American Girl (Chapter 16)_**

The wedding was really grand. It was held in a posh hotel. I didn't want that at first but the president and the first lady insisted. David said it was because they didn't want to "lose face"; after all, they are the most important people in America.

I got a gorgeous wedding gown which was unique; the area below the spaghetti-stripes had laces of ribbons, the puffy area at my legs had a layer of translucent cloth outside… It's just, nice.

David wore a fashionable tuxedo, which I thought was all the same; bridegroom would always wear a white blouse with black jacket. But no matter what, David looks simply charming.

The wedding was wonderful. Lots of relatives, VIPs and friends came to congratulate us and Catherine, who already had a boyfriend, smiled really brightly at me. I whispered to her "when's my turn to attend your wedding?" "Not as soon as you." She said and both of us started giggling.

And that was how my wedding went: smoothly and beautifully!

**This is the last chapter. Though it's a little short, I hope you have enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!**

**-gratefully, **

**happyhoney.**


End file.
